BY YOUR COMMAND
by max72
Summary: They have reached Earth, but has the battle only started and just who is in control? Spoilers up to revelations. A/R
1. Sticks and stones

Chapter one - Sticks and Stones.

Most of those on the planet surface sat, quietly huddled together for warmth, in front of the various fires that had been lit around the small, basic camp they had quickly and despondently set up upon arrival. The light from the flames lit those numb, saddened faces as the light descended all around them; the ruins across the choppy waters took on - an even more menacing look in the eerie silent shadows and the wind had picked up to bite into the skin of those sat exposed.

The leaders of the humans were no different to those surrounding them, they had settled themselves close to the fire trying to gain what little comfort they could from the warm waves that hit them. They watched on, without comment, as the Cylon named D'Anna paced relentlessly along the shoreline. All perceptions of Cylons being emotionless beings could be thrown out the window, as the blonde model ranted and raved to herself. Her face was occasionally illuminated in red as she passed the centurion standing silently; whether by plan or accident it stood like a body guard or bouncer, ready to repel anyone that dared move in on the fretting female. It was a somewhat futile gesture though, as the difference between human and Cylon seemed marked out starkly by the present situation. The humans had grouped together in their disappointment, they had found each other, to comfort, console, soothe and reassure. Herding themselves round small open fires, little being said but united in their grief. The Cylons by contrast sat alone, each content with their own company, isolated from each other and watched dispassionately as their colleague blustered. None made any move to stem her tirade or provide solace.

To be fair Leoban had tried to make contact with Kara but it was difficult to tell whether the glare from Sam, Lee or Kara herself stopped him and he retreated back to where he had come from.

There were exceptions to the rules of course - there always is. Sharon sat wrapped in the arms of her husband, exactly where all the humans and Cylons expected her to be. The odder thing to witness was the vision of Saul Tigh, Colonel, XO, well probably former XO, although it hadn't actually been discussed, and the Cylon model numbered Six not wrapped together as Sharon and Helo but sat close to each other, her hand resting lightly on his arm.

It was akin to the way, Laura Roslin sat her hand emerging from the confines of the blanket she was tightly swaddled in, to grip the upper arm of the Admiral huddled next to her.

He turned to face her and smiled before reaching forward and tucking the blanket up round her exposed hand. "You warm enough?" he enquired gently.

Laura smiled back, he was such a gentle man at times and yet she had witnessed his raw power when unleashed, could take your breath away. It was a testament to his character, she thought, that he keep that side of himself so tightly corked up with only the occasional glimpse. She'd had her fair share of arguments with him, honestly they still did, but no matter how stubborn or down right angry he got with her, she never once felt any threat from him.

"Laura?"

"Hmn," she said with no real focus. It was happening a lot lately, these little trips into Bill world as she liked to call it. Their new relationship was still at the early stages but their friendship wasn't and it provided a solid foundation for them to build their life together on. It had started with looks, phone calls and in private moments, actions too - books offered in friendship, then a steady calming voice in her most painful moments, providing the strength she so badly needed. Right now, at this point in time, she considered it one of the most important things in her life. It sounded like such a cliché but once she had opened herself to the idea it had literally flooded all her senses, she was in love, and relishing every second. Even sat here on this planet called Earth, which, she frowned, would probably go down as one of the most disappointing let downs of her life, still, sat next to him, she felt a peace and contentment that had been missing from her life for so long. Longer than the destruction of their home worlds, much longer, long before Richard, perhaps as far back as when she sat holding her dying mother's hand.

Soft fingers touched her face bringing her back to the present and as she looked at the face next to her, now frowning with concern, she smiled again, "Sorry, day dreaming, I'm fine, the fire is good."

"What were you thinking about?" Bill asked.

_You! _Her voice whispered but instead another vision popped into her head and she said with fondness, "The fire reminds me of a holiday I had just after I left college, we camped out on a beach. Their was a whole group of us and we were carefree and probably a little high," she smiled, "I remember each night they would light this big old fire, play music and we would dance all night."

Laura was a little surprised by the distinct growling sound that came from her partner and giggled, "What are you thinking Bill Adama?"

His head moved close enough for her to feel the heat of his breath on her ear as he huskily said, "About you," he pulled away again, and said in a slightly louder voice, "I have this vision of you dancing round the fire completely and utterly stark nak…."

Laura's fingers pressed over his lips as she looked round to see if he had been overheard. More likely to cause attention though was a giggle that burst out of her before she could prevent it; really she needed her fingers over her own mouth.

"Bill!"

"I see you're not denying it though," he said with amusement.

"Well no." she stated cheekily.

Another growl similar to the first was the final straw as Laura's giggles would no longer be reined in. The sound reverberated round the camp, sending heads up and peering in their direction, probably the first laughter to have sounded on this desolate planet for a long time, and to Bill it sounded wonderful. Some of those around them looked at one another and smiled knowingly; others just ignored it and went back to staring aimlessly at their fires.

It had one desirable effect though, as D'Anna stopped dead in her tracks for the first time since they had all settled down for the evening. She turned quickly her hair whipping around in the breeze to partially cover her face.

The sudden move went unnoticed by the pair until the distinct sound of a moving centurion was heard. They both turned to see D'Anna and her guard dog moving quickly towards them. A collective sigh went round the camp when the huge shiny figure in the twilight came to a halt a good distance away from their leaders, the reaction of the Cylon woman and the machine had been so swift as to catch everyone out and no one had even managed to get to their feet before the human model stood looking down at the now more sober pair.

"Are you just going to sit here?" She spat.

"What do you suggest we do, Ms Biers," Laura Roslin said with more patience than she felt, what the Cylon thought she could do in the middle of the night was bewildering.

Moving closer to stand over the President of the Fleet in an aggressive manner, she sneered, "It's a wasteland, no good to anyone."

Adama rose rapidly and stood eye to eye with the Cylon, bringing an instant reaction from the centurion as it took a step closer, the flashing red light standing out starkly in the night.

"Bill," Roslin's voice sounded in caution, as she too got to her feet a little more slowly to stand just behind the Admiral, her hand touched his arm in concern as he matched D'Anna's threatening behaviour. It was clear to see that this fine line of a truce was going to be difficult to maintain.

"D'Anna," Laura tried to placate her, "Obviously this isn't what any of us hoped for, but…"

The Cylon interrupted angrily, "The pair of you sit here like you are on some kind of holiday, you all do," she gestured with her arms wildly, at everybody watching anxiously, "Look around you it's nothing more than a nuclear sandpit."

Adama's voice was low and quiet when it came, "Well I hope you brought your bucket and spade then, because there is nothing that any of us can do until we have investigated this planet more fully and we can't even begin that until the morning. So I suggest you and your friend, "he pointed out the centurion, "go sit down and relax for the evening, because tomorrow will be a hard enough day with a good night's rest."

The two stood face to face for a few seconds as Colonials and Cylons alike watched the interaction going on, with their breath held. A collective sigh went up when the blonde Cylon gradually backed up before turning away from the pair, but everyone knew it didn't bode well for the tender alliance, Adama and D'Anna would clearly lock horns at every opportunity.

Glances of worry were shared amongst the fleet members, as the woman stormed away from the tense pair to the outer reaches of the camp, the centurion stood for a few more telling moments before retreating also. The stunned onlookers took a few moments before seeming to relax but all felt the spark of tension in the air, looking around them suspiciously.

Laura pulled back on Bill's arms to get his attention as he continued to stare blatantly at the woman across the camp. As he turned toward her she indicated they should sit back down. He complied pulling the blanket back round her shoulders bringing a tight smile to Laura's face.

"Bill, you need to be careful, she is unpredictable."

"Laura, if we back down at this stage they will run roughshod over us, we have to stay strong, show them that they can't rule over us," he responded quietly to her.

She took his hand in hers and smiled sadly, "I know but… I don't want anything to happen to you, promise you will be careful - around her especially?"

"I was," he whispered, joking, "I nearly suggested she should get her tin machine out of the salty breeze or it might rust up."

Laura laughed quietly, this time not wanting to draw any attention to them, she rocked forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back to see him smile broadly.

As they settled once more in front of the fire, arm in arm she reiterated something he had said, smiling broadly, "Bucket and spade hey, perhaps we should have a sandcastle building competition tomorrow."

Bill smiled and said conspiratorially, "Human verses Cylon."

"I was thinking we should try and be more inclusive - boys against girls?"

"Oh, that works for me too," Bill laughed, not caring as D'Anna looked across at them darkly.

As the evening went on, the temperature became colder and there was a feel of rain in the air. Lee came over to enquire if they would be more comfortable in a tent or on one of the ships that they had come down on. Bill left the decision to Laura, who pointed out that being uncomfortable lying down was probably better than being uncomfortable propped up in a seat aboard one of the ships. Even if it would be warmer, to which Bill piped up, "that he would keep her warm", which sent his blushing son scuttling away quickly, to sort out the other sleeping arrangements, after he had pointed out the tent they could use.

As everyone started to head off to find a bed to sleep in, so did Bill and Laura, their tent was small and basic just like all the others. It didn't worry them though and Bill made quick work of making the area as comfortable as possible. As expected of a man with years of military experience he made a hasty work of getting ready for bed also. Although there had been no time for them to take their new relationship to the next level, after sharing Bill's quarters with him for the last few months there was no embarrassment about getting ready for bed but there was a new tension not unpleasant as they both watched the other with a new confidence. Nothing was going to happen tonight, though, in this cold damp tent that was for certain, to start with there was the thin canvas walls, not to mention the fact that Laura had no intention of taking a scrap of clothing off in this chilly temperature. Besides old fashioned as it seemed and she found herself getting more and more so these days, but she wanted it to be special and this really hadn't turned out to be the time or the place. Maybe if it had all turned out to be a wonderful tropical island with the waves lapping on the golden sands but reality was a cold decimated landscape. So this place just didn't qualify as the number one spot to have sex with Bill Adama for the first time! She had to admit the sound of it wasn't such a bad thing though as she watched him make house.

As Laura started to rummage though the overnight bag she had got with her, she felt Bills arms go round her from behind, and a gentle kiss touch her ear.

"Say it again," Bill asked while placing small kisses on her neck.

"No," she laughed knowing full well what he wanted to hear, and pulled out of his grasp to finish getting ready for bed.

"Hmn," Bill grumbled as he went over to the sleeping area and slipped into the sleeping bag, sitting up he continued to watch Laura's every move before she made her way over to him and he held out his hand to help her down.

"Go on," he tried again, in a very deep gravelly voice.

She looked round with a half smile, and questioned, "Is it true that you told Lee that you couldn't live without me?"

Adama muttered under his breath and turned away slightly as he balked, "He must have misheard me."

This only got Laura laughing again before she said quipped, "Oh, well you can't expect me to say it then can you," at that she lay down and turned her back to him.

She smiled to herself as she listened to him huff and punch his pillow before noisily laying down on his back.

It was a few minutes before he moved again and as she expected he spooned up behind her and his hot breath whispered, "Laura?"

"Hmn," she responded.

"I can't live without you."

She turned to face him smiling, "Good," and brought a smile to his face as she said the words he wanted to hear again and again, "because, I love you."


	2. Q & A

_Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed, is much appreciated._

Chapter two – Q & A

As morning dawned, the chill in the air hadn't abated. It had Laura trying to turn into Bill's warmth, only to find it wasn't there. It forced her up quickly, although she wasn't surprised, waking and finding him missing from his quarters was nothing new, the man worked all the hours. How he managed to keep going - frightened her.

She was completely surprised however, as she exited the tent, to find Bill leaning over a table, he was pawing over maps and charts with none other than D'Anna. They both stood either side of the table, pencils in hand as if working on a homework project together, the tension of last night no longer visible today.

Reluctant to interrupt this curious truce, Laura instead headed away from them before either was truly aware that she had been there. She skirted the edge of the camp in the hope of avoiding company, heading for the waters edge. The water, in its angry, impure state, still held a fascination, one that had drawn children to the beach for generations.

Laura still had that peculiar wish to skim stones alone the surface even if the vicious waves would swallow them whole. She reached down nevertheless and picked a pebble from the sand, tossing from hand to hand before throwing it out into the dark murky liquid.

"Compelling isn't it…the water?"

The President spun round unaware that anyone was near by. The owner of the voice was well camouflaged amongst the ruins, but unmistakable. Saul Tigh sat on some sort of metal girder that used to make up the bridge that had obviously spanned the distance across the water. He looked inexplicably content considering his last few days. There was less of the haunted man that Laura now associated with him since New Caprica.

Laura felt bizarrely reassured by his new found repose. It was a private relief that he seemed to hold none of the arrogant importance that seem to define the humanoid Cylons, that 'we are so in touch with the universe crap', but crap that she imagined could so easy pull people in.

In contrast the man before her was just Saul Tigh, the man he had always been. Although thinking he would have changed overnight was probably ignorant and arrogant on her behalf, but Tory's quick change of alliance had rocked her badly. Someone she felt completely at ease with, someone she had told her fears to…It hurt…It would take time to recover from. Her heart went out to Bill at the thought; Saul had been with him at every turn for years, how must that have felt.

Tory, of course, was a very different character to Saul Tigh, she had always had that political swagger, a look of self confidence, Laura recognised it from years of political experience. It was something she tried very hard to avoid herself, but it was hard, she admitted when you spent your life being told of you own importance. You had to recognise that those telling you these things tended to have their own agendas while pulling themselves up the ladder anyway they could.

She sighed inwardly, because she felt the days of people looking up at her with meal tickets in their eyes were gone, she was not the popular presence she had once been. Maybe Earth could have changed that but this wasn't the planet the fleet had longed for. She fell into that trap now, of most long standing leaders, the people started to get itchy feet, as was said, familiarity breeds contempt. It made no difference to her though; she would do as she had always done - the best she possibly could. She had big advantages over those who wanted to step over her as they scrambled up the rungs. She was already there and she had some big guns behind her. She battled against the urge to giggle at the analogy her head had come up with when thinking about Bill Adama but he was no doubt someone she had come to completely rely on and his best friend? Well even after his 'outing' as she looked at him resting easily in front of her, her instant reaction was yes.

As Saul got to his feet he looked more relaxed than she had see him since before those dark and dangerous times on New Caprica. They had grown closer as they reassured each other that Galactica was coming back for the fleet, that he was coming back for them!

"Sorry, what did you say?" Laura asked as he came to stand by her side.

"The water, compelling." He repeated, nodding his head out towards the rough waters.

"Yes, yes it is…not that I plan on taking a dip anytime soon," she said turning and smiling at him.

Saul didn't smile back however as he said, "no, though I'm sure there are plenty that want to throw me in."

Laura scrutinised him before responding, "Can we talk?"

Saul Tigh raised his head to study her face as she continued, "I'd like to understand."

He was quick to answer that statement, "You can never understand."

"No…maybe not," Laura said slowly concerned not to say the wrong thing, "but I'm willing to try and more importantly I'm ready to listen."

Laura hoped it was the right thing to say and was relieved when he nodded in agreement.

She motioned for them to return to the metal girder to sit down, before prompting him a little bit by asking, "Tell me."

"Music."

"Music?" Laura repeated looking puzzled.

"That's how it started. I kept hearing music round the head, only it turned out it wasn't round the ship it was all in my frakking Cylon head! Saul's words were bitter and blunt, the anger still evident, but Laura knew he wasn't cross with her, or even himself really - just this whole scenario that left a bitter Cylon taste in his mouth that would never wash away, ever.

"The moment I was drawn to that one room and stepped in to find the other three waiting, I knew, I knew what we all were."

His voice broke as he said again, "I knew."

Laura reached out and briefly squeezed his arm in support.

He took some deep breaths of the oxygen rich air to regain control of his composure and stop the shaking in his voice, before he began again.

"You know the first time I saw Bill, after all this happened, I was standing there just like Boomer, shooting the Old Man. It was all some sort of vision."

"You and me alike," Laura said absentmindedly.

Saul turned to look at Laura in horror, "You want to shoot Bill?"

"WHAT! No, I mean having visions." She smiled, and said cheekily, "Although sometimes, he can be one stubborn ass."

Tigh snorted and quipped back in amusement, "I'd rather not know about his stubborn ass, thank you very much Madam President."

They both laughed relieved to take a breather from the tension but before long they both grew quiet and serious again, as Saul continued, "I so wanted to tell him," he turned to Laura before going back to staring at the stark environment around them. "Maybe I was a coward, I…" he faulted, perhaps trying to make sense of his actions, "I felt a responsibility to the other three, I needed to keep them together, but…" he grunted in disgust, "Frak, I was scared."

Laura nodded her head slightly and said gently, "It's alright to be scared, Saul."

"Yes, but it's not alright to have lied to my best friend, my commander and the whole fleet, our three lives are meaningless in the face of that."

"I can't begin to understand, what plans the Cylons think they have for you and the others, Saul, but you stood ready to die in that airlock for this fleet," she paused to make sure he was listening, "by my reckoning, you actions spoke louder than any deceit that my have proceeded it. To me and the fleet anyway, you have worked as hard as and harder than many to get us to this point and place."

"I feel like I'm home." Saul remarked as he looked around him. "Not quite how I had hoped but home."

"Home?"

"Don't ask me to explain it, but I feel like this is where I belong."

She had to ask, "What about us, Saul, do you belong with us anymore?"

He snorted, and questioned her, "Have I ever fitted in?"

She smiled but pondered the question for a moment, wondering what answer he wanted to hear, he had said it with a smile on his face but Laura felt it was a more important question than it appeared and she wanted to get it right, or at least try to.

She finally supplied the answer, "That's really what humanity is all about isn't it? You don't have to fit in to belong."

He stared at her for moment, making her feel a little nervous that she had gone off the mark, but instead of disappointment from him, he said gently, "Thank you."

"It will take time, Saul, you know that, but he will come back."

Tigh nodded, "Nothing comes easily, does it."

She laughed softly, "Welcome to the human race."

He laughed out loud as the President stood and said to him, "Come on let's head back, see if D'Anna and Bill have killed each other yet."

She was surprised as she started to walk away that his hand prevented her from moving further away, she turned her head back to him in question.

"I don't trust her; she has her own agenda, her own plots, even from the other Cylons."

The President rather than Laura nodded her head in understanding, forcing herself to enquire, "And Six?"

A brief smile touched his lips, as he used their earlier conversation to come up with the answer, "She is trying to fit in."

"Saul, I know you probably don't know anymore than us and you might not want to say even if you knew but I have to ask as the President. "The Others?" She left the ending unsaid even if her meaning was clear.

Saul kicked at the flint stone under his feet, "Honestly, I can't tell you much."

Laura nodded her head and made to move away, as his voice stopped her.

"The four of us…well all I can tell you is what I have observed over the last few months. Tory is the worry, but I think you can see that. Tyrol, well he has been through a lot lately, I would say he is a little unstable but I'm sure he will find the right path. Anders surprisingly is solid, maybe curious about himself but solid, he loves his wife to much to frak up." He smiled at Laura as he said, "I'm not sure she feels the same but nevertheless he will be alright."

It was Laura's turn to reach out and touch his arm this time as she acknowledges his cooperation, and truthful words. "Thank you."

She looped her hand around his arm in comfortable stance, much the same way she did with Bill as he whisked her around the halls of Galactica.

Saul sighed as they started to make their way back to camp and made Laura giggle as he said, "You know, Madam President, I'm not sure that walking back into camp with me is going to be a good idea."

"I'm not sure it will be that good for your image either," Laura laughed.

_Please Review keeps me going._


	3. A Close Shave

Chapter Three – A Close Shave.

As Laura and Saul made their way back through the now waking, makeshift village, she need not have worried as very few eyebrows were raised. In fact there weren't many people up and about altogether and those that were showed little reaction.

Whether it was that they had suffered too many surprises and set backs in the recent years or whether they just had lost the ability to be shocked, she was grateful for the anomaly. There was one man who noticed and his gaze was unwavering as he tracked their movements. His face, as was usually the case, was inscrutable. The intense stare was still enough to make Saul slow down in reluctance to close the distance to the table that D'Anna was still bent over. Laura made a big thing of pulling Saul forward and sent an equally vehement look back. Neither were sure whether in acceptance or simple anger at Laura's behaviour, but the Admiral's head once more dropped down to the maps and notes that had already been made and which filled the table before Bill, D'Anna on the other side, her guarding Centurion standing next to her constantly surveying the area.

As Laura continued to make her way across the near empty camp, she imagined that Bill was not overly impressed by the ill discipline shown by his people but as they grew nearer it was clear that he had his own set of problems. Bill and his Cylon friend seemed a lot less content in each other's company than when she had left. In fact from the amount of arm waving and the sound of raised voices she could hear from this distance, it was obvious the truce was over.

Laura quickened her pace, hoping to defuse the two hard headed individuals. She was still a good ten meters away when Bill's angry voice rang out, "If you won't trust us to do simple basic recon missions without you supervising every little thing, I don't see this alliance working at all!"

D'Anna stood silent and rigid, no way prepared to compromise.

The tight-lipped woman only served to rile the Admiral more, as he hissed, "I'm trying to find solutions here but frankly, unless you start working with us, there is no point to me being here at all."

His unfortunate choice of words at last had her reacting. She sneered, "At last something we agree on, Admiral," She turned to the Centurion and nodded her head.

That single action sent a flurry of movement in motion, the metal machine at her side reached quickly across the table to grab Adama by the neck and pull him with immense strength up in the air before dragging him straight across the table top sending the sheets of paper flying to the ground.

As the Centurion once again lifted the man off his feet, the Admiral desperately clawed at his neck to get air into his lungs.

"I don't know what the point of you being here is either Admiral," D'Anna said coolly as she watched as he fruitlessly tried to kick out at the machine.

Laura and Saul ran helplessly towards the scene, the President shouting out, "No," in fear. Little attention was paid by the Cylon woman and none at all by the machine. The President ran to Bill's side and tried invainly to remove the thin strong metal fingers from his neck as the Admiral's movements grew slower.

Saul stood frozen watching, much as he had done years before as Boomer stood gun in hand in the CIC of Galactica and shot his friend twice. He watched as Laura turned to him frantically and cried tears already running down her face, "Saul, do something!"

The words pushed him into action as he stepped forward and in a surprisingly commanding voice, shouted, "Put him down!"

The Centurion cocked its head quickly in Tigh's direction before immediately placing Bill's feet on the ground, the machine's fingers began to loosen and the Admiral began to sag.

Before the Cylon had completely let go, D'Anna's voice rang out once again, "Continue, you do not answer to him."

The fingers instantly started to tighten again before Tigh stepped up and took hold of the metal arm and ordered, "No, let him go. We have nothing to fear from the humans, stand down… Please."

The fingers rapidly released its prey. The glowing red eye ticked over quickly, as the Centurion stood in some confusion before stepping away.

Now the Admiral had been released he fell directly to the ground.


	4. Playing doctor and nurses

Chapter Four - Playing Doctors and Nurses

Chapter Four - Playing Doctors and Nurses.

It was as if time had stood still, as the fleet's military leader hit the ground, those that had witnessed the last few frightening minutes, rushed into action. Guns were pulled, but without the leadership to know where to point them, the majority fixed themselves on D'Anna but a few shaky arms pointed at the other Cylons that were standing watching the events unfold. Tigh concerned at the backlash of dealing with blonde Cylon troublemaker with a quick shot to the head, was relieved when his command to drop their weapons, had the humans automatically holstering their guns before they thought through who they were taking orders from.

D'Anna had watched in horror as her Centurion had listened to the counter commands of Tigh rather than her own. She watched with no great care one way or another as the humans pulled their weapons and then put them away again, a bored expression on her face, noting only that once again Tigh was catalyst to survival – her's this time. If the Final Five had more power over the machines than she, and other models, then they had just lost a big advantage, because as things stood of the newly arrived four only the one named Tory was seeing things their way! She stepped away from the scene backwards before turning her back on the humans and walking away out of the camp towards the waters edge to sit down and watch the aftermath.

Lee had watched as his father was lifted high into the air, his struggles growing weaker before he was finally released, falling like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He, like so many others had observed the one sided fight in utter shock, unable to move his feet in fear that to do so, would bring about his father's death more rapidly. Now that danger had receded he was quick to run over to his father's side calling for a doctor as he went.

Laura, of course, was already there and down by the Admiral's side in seconds. She called his name in hope of a response from the prone man. When it came it wasn't what she hoped for as Adama started to cough violently. She sat on the ground and gently pulled his head up onto her lap to try and relieve the spasms.

As Lee knelt down beside his father, Kara came over with some water and Lee helped him take a few small sips, watching as he swallowed with a grimace on his face.

"What do we do with her?" Kara nodded her head in the direction of D'Anna.

"Nothing," Laura was quick to answer before anyone else got involved. "I want things to calm down right now, the Admiral and I will discuss it once he is able."

"But," Kara started.

"I mean it Lieutenant; your job right now is to cool heads, stay sober and composed."

"Yes, Madam President," Starbuck sent a sloppy salute in Laura's direction before taking a final look at the Admiral to see he was going to be alright and turning away.

Bill groaned suddenly, causing Laura to whip round and concentrate on the man that was draped across her lap.

"Lee, can you find out what has happened to the doctor, please?" She said the worry evident in her voice. Watching as he quickly got up in search of medical help.

Her attention focused she fretted, "Bill? Bill, can you hear me?"

His eyes had a dazed look; they were open, but not focusing on her but towards the wrecked table.

He managed to croak a, "Yes," out of his abused throat though and Laura continued with the gentle questioning, trying to assess how he was.

"How do you feel, are you alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" She frowned, in worry, at his unusually honest answer about his own health.

"Look at my frakking maps, they're ruined!" He gasped in annoyance.

"Gods give me strength," Laura muttered under her breath, she had learnt over the last few months that Bill was a little, anal shall we say, about his work, everything had a place, pieces of paper shouldn't be folded unless absolutely necessary, he liked them crisp!

He had very nearly died a few minutes ago and he was worried that his map had a crease in it!

"You, Bill," She said patiently, "How do you feel? The doctor is coming anyway"

The words set him off immediately, "I don't need a doctor." He argued, trying to get his body moving with limited success but taking in the scene around him, he noticed the Cylon machine standing a distance away, as if nothing had happened.

A sudden thought struck him and he stopped trying the rather futile attempt to get up, after all there were worse places to be than lying with your head resting in the President's lap.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

He asked with a little confusion, "What…what actually happened, how did you stop the tin soldier?"

If the Cylon had been scattered in little pieces all over the ground he could understand that but unless D'Anna had suddenly backed down, it was all somewhat bewildering. To be honest his head was spinning, and he hadn't felt like this since the last big drinking session with…Saul…who was also standing watching a few paces away. He didn't look half as good as Laura though. Damn he was woozy. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling though and the idea of Laura being his nursemaid flitted through his head - sending a ridiculous grin across his face.

She looked quickly at Tigh and answered his question seriously, "We need to talk about that in private."

Not really following much, or really remembering what he had asked he blurted out the only thing that came to mind, as he continued to grin, "About you being my nursemaid?"

"What!" She said slightly shocked, but as she took a closer look, it was clear to see that he wasn't really focused and she played along. Even as she worried about him, she quipped quietly, "Bill Adama, I had no idea what sort of man you were, first you want me dancing naked round camp fires, now you fancy me dressing up in skimpy nurses' outfits. My mother warned me about boys like you with odd fetishes."

"Oh great, that's something that will live with me for the rest of my life!" Boomed the voice from behind.

Laura turned and smiled, "Jack."

"What the frak you been doing this time?" Cottle grumbled as he got to his knees beside the Admiral.

"The Centurion had him by the throat, he was passed out at one stage, but came round pretty quickly," Laura informed the Doctor seriously.

"You been picking on the toasters again, Admiral, you should probably go for something your own size next time," Jack said as he began to examine him.

"Would have been fine if I had remembered my tin opener," Bill said, words forced out of his abused throat.

"Shut up and let me do the talking," Jack said with his usual blunt manner.

The doctor worked swiftly checking his blood pressure, which was always a worry in these scenarios. He checked for swelling inside and out and called one of his nurses over to fetch some oxygen. Waving off the protests of the military leader, "It's just to get your levels up a bit."

"Right, your choice, oxygen out here or in your tent," As the Admiral opened his mouth to argue the doctor continued, "Those are the only options make your mind up and fast."

"Tent," was the miserable sounding mumble that came out of Bill's mouth.

"Can you walk or…." Cottle was interrupted gruffly before finishing.

"Course I can walk," the Admiral said already fighting to get up. It took a couple of helping hands to get him to his feet but once there he stood solid.

The party made there way slowly over to the tent having been joined by Lee, Laura made a point of including Tigh, who after waiting for someone to complain about the offer followed them when none came.


	5. Posturing

Chapter Five – Posturing.

The pace was steady as the group made their way across the short distance to the tent shared by the Admiral and the President. Bill held firmly on to Laura's arm as they disappeared inside. Doc Cottle was next in line but paused and turned before entering to address the entourage that followed, made up by Lee Adama and Saul Tigh.

"You two can wait here till I'm finished," Cottle ordered, "and don't even think of arguing with me, Mr Adama," he added as Lee opened his mouth to say some thing.

Bill's son's mouth snapped shut as he came to a hasty halt outside the tent, looking uncomfortable with the company next to him.

Saul looked equally uneasy but took to staring at his shoes, and rather than fumbling with words to make a conversation. Lee however went for the direct route and questioned, "How the hell did you stop that Centurion?"

Tigh now realising that no one had been close enough to have overheard what had been said, apart from the main players, felt a little relieved, and mumbled truthfully, "I asked it to stop."

Lee snorted and exclaimed, "You asked it to stop? Oh come on, you can't be serious!"

Saul gritted his teeth, Lee had never been one of his favourite people, even as his best friend's son, he had watched too often the suffering that this boy had caused his father, with his jumped up high opinions of his own morals. He had practically brought his father to his knees on a number of occasions. Saul was more than aware that he himself had finished that job often masterly, at least he had a reason; Lee just had some grand illusion of his own self-importance as far as Saul was concerned.

Tigh stepped forward into Lee's personal space and squared off to him, "you seem to have forgotten one fundamental thing, Mr Adama! I'm a frakking machine just like them, that probably has something to do with it." He stood his ground for a few seconds as the boy looked awkward before moving away from him to sit and wait for news, conversation closed.

The peace was short lived however as, seeing the break in conversation, Helo made his way across to the pair.

He looked between the two men a little unsure of either man's status, Lee Adama was no longer military and Tigh…well he really didn't know where he stood on that ground. Technically he would be making the decisions, if the Admiral were out of commission and boy he felt out of his depth just standing here. From what he had heard from others, because he hadn't actually witnessed the scene, it sounded like the Old Man was on his feet and okay which was one hell of a relief.

Karl's eyes flitted from one to other as he asked, "Any word on the Admiral?"

The Admiral's son shook his head and Helo continued, "Is it true the Centurion attack him?"

This time Lee nodded his head and looked over at the lonely form of D'Anna Biers as he said rather bitterly, "It was her doing," indicating with his head towards the Cylon woman.

"I should get some marines over here and arrest her," Helo stated confidently, but still looked for opinions from the two men.

Both men spoke at once, Lee to say, "Yes." Tigh to say "No."

Helo watched somewhat helplessly as the two men rounded on each other again voices raised.

"You jump in there now and all hell could break loose," Tigh snapped.

"This has nothing to do with you anymore, you are not part of the military anymore," Lee shouted back.

"And neither are you, remember!"

The rising volume had onlookers pausing to watch and proved loud enough to bring Laura away from the Admiral's side to find out what the commotion was all about.

She walked up to the three men and quietly insisted, "Gentlemen, you are causing a scene."

When neither Lee nor Saul responded Karl Agathon explained, "I was just wondering if I should get a marine guard together to arrest the Cylon woman, madam President."

"I see, no, I think we should sit on this one first, wait for the Admiral's opinion, then he and I," She said looking from one man to the next making sure they got the message, "will make a decision on the course of action to take."

Lee Adama opened his mouth to argue and then appeared to change his mind and said instead, "Yes of course."

Saul simply nodded his head in consent.

"Good," she announced, "Lieutenant, I noticed that there seemed to be a rather lacklustre shall we say, attitude to getting up this morning, I'm sure the Admiral would be grateful if you convey the importance of the job there is to do here and that we need one hundred percent commitment at all times," she insisted.

Helo grateful for the escape and with a mission to boot, saluted the President and automatically responded, "Yes Sir," before turning and already starting to bellow orders out amongst the camp.

"Gentleman," Laura said kindly why don't you pop your heads in the tent and you will be able to see how the Admiral is actually doing for yourselves."

"Thank you, Madam President," Saul said, even as Lee gave him a searching look.

Laura turned and started back to the tent gripping the arms of either men to prevent any more flares of temper showing through and they all entered the cramped space.

Cottle looked across in annoyance at the intrusion as Laura tried to explain bringing them both in under the formidable stare of Jack Cottle. "I just brought them so they could see for themselves that Bill was alright."

"Well now you have seen…" Jack started as Lee interrupted his sentence.

"Dad are you alright?" he asked, concerned by the oxygen mask and pale colour of this father's face.

Bill's hand gripped hold of the mask and he pulled it away from his face to answer his son, his voice still horse, "I'm fine, Son, don't worry."

Jack's hand pushed the oxygen mask back to his face, "Leave it there," he interjected. As he rounded on the figures standing near the doorway. "Here's an idea, you all go away, leave my patient alone for an hour until I take him off the oxygen, then you can barge back in here and question him to your heart's content about how he is going to go save the world," Cottle grumbled all the while checking the Admiral out.

Bill's hand started to creep up towards his face before stopping as Cottle spoke directly to him, "Don't touch it."

Adama sighed audibly and dropped his hand back to his side where Laura patted it gently and sent him an encouraging smile.

With his father's apparent capitulation to doctor's orders, Lee had little choice but to say, "Perhaps you're right Doctor." Which only made Cottle turn and raise his eyebrow in the boy's direction, and remark sharply, "Perhaps."

"We'll give you some space," Lee swallowed not brave enough or stupid enough to take on Jack Cottle. "There is plenty for me to do outside; in fact I believe the engineers wanted to talk to me about temporary accommodation."

Lee turned to leave but swung round at the last moment, "Ah, you rest up Dad and I'll come back later," leaving with a slightly awkward smile at his father and Laura.

That left Tigh standing on the far wall of the flimsy tent looking equally uncomfortable; when he spoke it was to the President rather than the two men in the confined space.

"I'll wait outside, if you need me."

Laura nodded her head and then said as an after thought as he was disappearing out the entrance, "Colonel, we will need to talk to you, perhaps you can come back in an hour?" she looked across to see if there was any complaints from the Doctor and when there were none she nodded her head at Tigh.

"Of course Madam President," Saul answered formally, painfully aware that neither man had even looked in his direction and eager to get away from the uneasy atmosphere.

As soon as the tent flap shut, Laura entwined her fingers through Bill's. Little intimate moments had slipped through, while they were with others but she still felt ridiculously guilty about being happy and refrained from public displays. Added to that, she was certain that there were many out in the fleet who would disapprove of their relationship, many who wouldn't even like the idea of them being friends let alone on the brink of becoming lovers. She squeezed his fingers as she realised how close she had come to losing him and she ducked her head to avoid the show of tears that sprang to her eyes.

Sensing her emotions Bill squeezed her hand until she looked up and him, explaining in a strained whisper, "I nearly lost you."

Bill aware not to push the doctors wrath any further by removing the mask to talk to Laura, he simply untwined his fingers from hers and reached up to her face to wipe away the stream making its way down her cheek. It was so reminiscent of the scene aboard the Cylon rebel ship and he longed to sit forward and place his lips upon those tears to make them disappear.

Trouble was - aboard that ship he didn't have an oxygen mask over his face, a grumpy doctor by his side or the urge just to fall asleep.

Laura's smile kept his eyes open as she took his hand in her and kissed the knuckles, before returning it to her lap, his focus began to wane as she brushed his damp locks away from his forehead and continued to rub her thumb gently back and forth across his hairline.

She watched as his eyes grew heavy and shut and then felt a pang of panic at the sight was that normal? She turned to Jack worriedly and asked quietly, "Jack, is he asleep?"

The doctor glanced up and said reassuringly, "It's fine," as he continued to pack his things away. When she still looked strained he explained, "His body has had a big shock and is telling him to rest." He turned away to place his bag behind him before finishing, "He is going to be sore, the bruising round his neck is bad, muscles have been strained and there is some swelling, but I don't expect there to be any long term damage. So you can stop worrying!" He waited till she nodded before telling her his plan, "for the present I'm going to leave the oxygen mask on, it's not really necessary but it could aid a quicker recovery."

"Thank you, Jack, from both of us."

"Hmm, the doctor mumbled, as he got to his feet to leave, "Between the two of you I'm sure you have shortened my life expectancy."

"Yes Jack," she smiled," Nothing to do with the cigarettes at all," she quipped.

"Just remember who the doctor is around here, Young Lady," he grumbled light heartedly.

"And a mighty fine one at that," Laura stated, "What should I do for him?" She said turning back to the sleeping form.

"Just carry on with what you are doing, seems to be doing the trick very well."

As he reached the entrance and pulled back the flap and said kindly, "Laura, you both deserve to be happy, enjoy it… and I'll be back in an hour."


	6. Dusting for prints

Chapter Six – Dusting for prints.

Laura had lost track of time as she sat by Bill side reading one of their books. She would glance up from time to time to check on him but, from the rather loud snoring that he was doing, there was little doubt that he hadn't awakened between paragraphs. She would have happily shaken him out of the nasally roar any other time but seeing as the oxygen mask and the obvious bad throat seemed to have amplified it, it was hardly his fault. As she looked around the small tent she realised that Jack would be back soon so she closed the book and tucked it back in her bag.

She looked down to see Bill's eyes fluttering open and a confused look cross his face as he looked down at the mask, wrinkling his nose to move it from its current pinching position.

Laura smiled down, "How do you feel?"

"Sore throat."

She reached over to her side and produced a glass of water and held it out to him. Bill sat up on his elbows and pulled the uncomfortable apparatus from his face leaving it dangling on his chest, before reaching for the glass and taking a long drink of the water, grimacing as he swallowed the cool liquid. Once finished, he passed the glass back to Laura with a smile and eased back down, fiddling with the mask before leaving it where it was for the time being.

"You want to be careful taking that off for more than a second," Laura laughed as she watched him, "Jack might check it for fingerprints when he comes back."

"Yes well, knowing Jack he will assume I have taken it off anyway and tear a strip off me, so I might as well get all the benefits in while I can," he said puckering up his lips in exaggeration. Which in turn had Laura laughing at the face he was pulling, but she relented and bent forward to plant a kiss on the waiting lips.

She was somewhat startled as the fast acting Admiral snaked his hand round her side and pulled her more firmly against him causing her to squeal with surprise and delight as their kiss deepened and their mouths crashed together.

Laura had the sense to pull herself away, admittedly reluctantly, but Cottle could be in at any moment and no matter that it was Bill who had led them astray, she was supposed to be looking after him. Frankly the idea of Jack walking in and watching was a bit of a passion killer anyway.

Bill however seem to relish the idea, as he seemingly read her mind and grumbled, "Chicken."

"I think, Admiral, that the lack of oxygen has affected you," she said as she lifted the face mask and let it ping back into place a little sharply causing him to wince as the elastic snapped on his face.

"Harsh, Madam President, harsh."

"It's a lot better than what Jack would do, if he caught you taking advantage of me!"

"Oh the mere idea!" Bill moaned though the mask making his voice sound deeper than ever and causing the giggles to start again.

Laura moved back out of temptation to sit down and regain her composure. She really did have something she needed to discuss with the Admiral and Bill wasn't helping!

"Seriously, we need to talk about what happened out there."

"I don't remember much after Shiny grabbed hold of me."

"No, I don't expect you do, but it was Saul who managed to stop the attack," she said and watched as he turned his head away from her at the mention of his old friend.

He sighed, "Well I suppose it's to be expected that he has some control over them."

"No," she tried to explain and gripped hold of his forearm to gain more of his attention. "You don't understand, I'm saying that the Centurion seemed to listen to Saul's orders over D'Anna's, she was still all for choking the living day lights out of you!"

He turned back towards her in puzzlement, thinking about what Laura was alluding to. If it was true then things really could be changing and the possibilities of a real truce maybe could finally work but…

Before he could start bombarding Laura with questions, Jack decided to make his home visit. The flap was flung open and he stepped in bag at the ready.

The President and Admiral jumped at the sudden, rather over dramatic entrance as the doctor made no effort to warn them of his arrival.

"You're awake, good," he said as he came over and sat himself next to his patient.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Bill's voice boomed out despite the muffling effect of the mask.

"It's a tent, what the hell would I knock on?" His next words had Laura turning away, hand at mouth trying to suppress her giggles and Bill sighing in exasperation. "I thought I told you not to take the mask off, and don't try and tell me that you didn't, cause any doubt I might have had just went out the window by looking at your girlfriend there!"

Laura swung back quickly, about to have a go at the doctor's description of her, but melted as she caught sight of Bill's face which was clearly delighted by the words. Instead she ended up giving him a soppy smile, which seemed to have a better effect than harsh words on Cottle as he mumbled, "Good grief," grumpily under his breath, causing another wave of smiles to be let forth.

"O.K Admiral, let's get this over with as quickly as possible for both our sakes." The doctor stated, he turned off the oxygen and removed the mask, explaining as he went, "Your oxygen levels are looking good, so you don't need that anymore. Can you tell me how you feel, any problems you've noticed?"

"I feel fine, sore but good."

"Excellent, the soreness will be there for a few days I'm afraid. Try and drink plenty it can only help, the bruising will be a lovely purple colour by tomorrow and will take a while to disappear but frankly you were lucky this time, Admiral."

"Yes well, thank you, doctor," Bill said honestly. He lifted himself up to a sitting position, both Laura and Jack helping to haul him up to lean against the strong tent pole behind him.

"I would like you to stay in here for the rest of the day," Cottle said waving off Bill's protests before they came out, "I don't mind you conducting your court in here but I don't want you up and on your feet."

If the Admiral had a mind to remonstrate with the doctor the words died on his lips as Laura piped up, "That sounds very reasonable Jack, thank you."

The pair continued to talk over him as Cottle challenged, "Perhaps you can keep him out of trouble for a few days, and make my job a whole lot easier."

"I'll try," she smiled. They both watched the doctor leave with the same haste in which he arrived, before Bill spoke.

"I don't know why I never retired him and found a new CMO," Bill grumbled.

"Mmn, a nice, new, young, good looking male doctor to treat me… has its positives," the woman joked.

"Yes I see your point, bad idea," he rebuked smiling.

Laura rested her head on Bill's shoulder with a contented sigh and wondered out loud, "So what do we do now?"

"I'm thinking sex is out of the question?" Bill chuckled and received the expected thump on the arm before saying more seriously, "I guess we have to try and figure out what is going on in the Cylon ranks."

"Yes, you probably didn't notice but I asked Saul to come back about now, he can hopefully shed some light on it."

Laura watched as Bill's head turned sharply towards her at the mention of this, so she continued before he said an outright no at the suggestion, "Like you say we need to find out what is going on and he might have the answers."

He sighed in frustration but couldn't debate the logic in her statement, he had been avoiding the issue of Saul and he wasn't sure he was ready to confront it just yet.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

"Bill," Laura said softly, "he needs you back in his life and you need him, I think it's time to try and get through this."

Adama didn't answer but an audible grunt could be heard. Nevertheless, Laura ploughed on, "He hasn't changed, and he is still the same man he was before…."

The Admiral didn't let her finish as he said angrily, "He hasn't changed! How can you say that? Absolutely everything has changed."

She sighed, she knew she was on shaky ground here, Bill had made it abundantly clear in the past that his personal life was off limits. She just hoped that now she was an integral part of that life she could gently push without alienating him, "That was a poor choice of words, sorry, but…"

"There are no buts, he kept what he was - a secret from me, he lied to me, so whatever friendship I thought we had - wasn't worth a hell of a lot was it?"

His words reminded her of another place, in another tent on some other cold wet planet, but the words had been aimed at her and they had been words of forgiveness. Perhaps they could be again, in time, but Bill wasn't ready yet - which meant the upcoming meeting with his former XO could be a very uncomfortable one for all.

"Have any more reports come in?" Bill asked trying to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"I don't know to be honest. I've been in here with you, perhaps I'll just go and find out what the situation is," she said, as she got hurriedly to her feet, at least she might be able to intercept Saul and warn him of his cool reception.


	7. Anger

_Thank you to everybody that has kindly read and reviewed it's much appreciated plus it gets me writing quicker ;)_

Chapter Seven – Anger.

The meeting of the two men was as tense as Laura imagined it would be. Saul was quiet and Bill was just plain moody.

The only thing they had established so far was that Saul didn't know anything: he didn't know if he had more control over the Centurions than the other models; he didn't know what D'Anna was planning; and he sure as hell didn't know how to go about getting his friend back or even if he could. Laura was left asking all the questions and Saul's one word answers weren't moving them on much.

"Has anyone been watching D'Anna to see who she has been communicating with?" Bill suddenly said.

"Yes," Tigh answered quickly, "she hasn't met with anyone."

The Admiral's eyes scrutinised the man before him and questioned, "Who?"

"Me, I have been watching her."

Laura watched uneasily as the two men threw edgy questions and answers at each other.

"What about you?"

"Who's been watching me?" Saul asked testily, standing a little more upright in front of the sitting Admiral.

"Who have you been communicating with?" Bill stated equally uptight. "Surely the other Cylons have something to say about what happened?"

Saul glanced up at Laura, who tried her best to smile encouragingly back.

"Some of them have been asking questions, yes, pretty much like yours in fact," Tigh said tightly.

"I think we should try and think of what we are going to do about D'Anna," Laura interceded before it turned into a slanging match. "Do we arrest her?"

Both men chimed up, "no," at the same time, starting another staring match at their distaste at agreeing with each other.

Laura sighed frustratingly before trying again, "So what do we do?"

"The situation is hanging by a thread as it is, if we try and arrest her, the whole thing could blow up in our faces," Bill replied.

"The fact that none of the other models have wanted to get involved with her since it happened has to be a good sign, we should use it to our advantage," Tigh suggested.

"I agree," the Admiral said automatically, "If we involve the others and leave her out, isolate D'Anna; it takes her power base away."

"I can…try and get the others together…maybe a meeting with all of us there?" Saul suggested, "If we can thrash out some plans so that the Cy …." he faltered, before continuing, "so that everyone feels involved, it can only start to build bridges, make us less suspicious of each other."

Laura nodded her head, watching with some relief as the two men bounced ideas off each other; it was only something that came with years of working closely together and respecting each others ability. They had slipped back into it without even realising. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for these two. Laura prayed there would be. So many had been lost along the way, friendships had blossomed of course, people forced together by circumstances but these two had something different, they had history. They didn't realise how lucky they were. Naturally Laura was a realist, Saul Tigh was one of the Final Five, and both of these men had had their worlds shattered, it was a matter of seeing whether they could put those pieces back together again now.

"Good, first thing tomorrow?" Bill asked looking at Saul, who nodded his head. Then Bill's defensives swept back up, as if he suddenly remembered they were apparently no longer working on the same side, and his voice ran chilly again as he stated rather heartlessly, "Right you bring your people and I'll bring mine."

Laura closed her eyes in exasperation, men, the whole frakking bunch of them were morons, she thought.

Saul stared coldly at Adama for a few seconds before saying shortly, "Is that it, can I go now?"

"Saul," Laura started, but was interrupted loudly by the man beside her, "Yes!" She turned in anger toward him but before she could say anything Tigh turned quickly and departed without another word.

"You are a frakking idiot sometimes do you know that!" Laura fumed, "I need some air," she said, before he had a chance to answer, and departed just a quickly as the man before her had.

Laura wandered through the camp for about half an hour, stopping to talk to various people, trying to calm her irritation down a little. It was just so nearly the breakthrough that Bill and Saul had needed but Bill had messed all up with one thoughtless remark. The worst of it was that she was sure he had done it on purpose. Saul had broken past his defences and they had slipped into their familiar roles and the simple truth was that Bill wasn't ready to forgive him, no matter that Tigh had shown nothing but support. Laura had little doubt that nothing she could say would change that.

As she walked about the already dusty and dirty camp, it didn't take long to notice the downcast faces and fractious conversations going on. She suddenly felt the full force of the huge disappointment this planet brought, for her and her people and her disappointment pulled itself like a cloak around her, choking, suffocating her. Laura turned away and headed quickly back toward their tent; she no longer wanted to be out in this vast wasteland, she wanted the safety that had kept her alive all this time, the man, who aggravated her as much as he thrilled her. The arms, that felt like home even in the vastness of space, the smile, rare in its appearance making it all the more precious when directed at her. All the thoughts that kept her breathing evenly stopped the panic of the situation weighing down on her, as she made her way back, and then she caught sight of Bill - and what he was doing - and saw red.

"What the frak are you doing?" She said angrily as she stormed up to him.

Adama who was bending down, sorting through the maps that had been hastily piled together and left on the floor, jumped visibly at the words that where hissed at him from behind. He looked round guiltily to see Laura standing hands on hips, looking as angry as he could ever remember. Surely there had been worst crimes committed in the last few years than sneaking out of your tent to get some paperwork he thought but it was looking doubtful as he rose a little unsteadily to his feet and said in his defence, "I just needed to get the maps so that I could work from the tent, Jack said I could work from there didn't he?" Bill had the distinct feeling he was whining like a five year old caught stealing from the candy jar. Worse than that he knew by looking at her it wasn't working!

"Jack told you to stay in the tent, sitting or lying down for the rest of the day, but you don't listen do you, you always know best don't you?" She said picking up a stray folder off the floor and slapping it forcefully into his chest. "Why won't you ever listen?" she said visibly on the verge of tears and swiped at her eyes before practically running back to the tent leaving Bill standing opened mouthed in her wake.


	8. So near and yet so far

_I have changed the rating on this, probably unnecessarily but just in case :)_

Chapter Eight - So near - and yet so far.

Bill's confusion at what had just happened with Laura had him delaying long enough to see Laura disappear into the tent, without him having set one foot in front of the other. His dithering didn't last though, as he quickly grabbed as many pieces of paper as he could - after all he didn't see himself being allowed a return trip.

With his hoard finely balanced Bill focused his mind and feet on finding out what had just happened, he found it hard to believe that it had been about him sneaking out of a tent!

Lee was surprised, as he turned the corner to see his father, arms full of papers and folders. The last time he had seen him he had looked pretty fragile with Doc Cottle attending to him. He had been unfortunately too occupied since then to seek out Jack to find out how his father was, but as he watched from across the camp he looked back to his normal self. Lee waved the clipboard he was carrying in the air trying to catch the attention of the Admiral as he shouted across the distance, "Dad!" The shout didn't appear to reach the man though as he carried on, Lee frowned, he could see his father was not wearing his glasses but surely even if he hadn't seen the clipboard waving frantically, he should still have heard him. Before Lee could try again the older man had reached his goal and disappeared inside the tent without a backward glance.

Bill's thoughts were too channelled towards the woman within, for his son's call to penetrate over the sound of the waves hitting the banks and the wind whistling through the ruins. He took a deep breath and headed back to her.

She was standing with her back to the doorway, he couldn't see her face but he could read her body language. Laura's head was slightly dropped and her arms were tightly wrapped round her body as if she needed to hold herself together. She must have heard his entrance but made no outward sign of it. Bill quickly dumped the precious items that had seemingly started this chain of events in the corner; the time for stiff corners and un-creased papers was long gone.

He stepped up to stand behind her and spoke softly, "Laura?" When she made no sound or move he wrapped his arms gently around her and waited.

When he felt her relax a fraction he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Laura's hand unwrapped itself and found a new place resting on his arm, her head drifted back towards the breath that had whispered in her ear. He didn't ask her to explain, he didn't need to. They all had their limits, Laura had seen his more than enough and he knew the signs.

Bill used the hand that was free of Laura's touch to draw back her hair exposing her ear and neck, before replacing his arm around her waist his palm lying against her stomach. He placed a light kiss to the tip of her ear and was pleased to feel her automatically push back to the touch. His lips slipped smoothly down her bared neck planting tiny kisses as they went. Laura's breathy sigh was the first sound she had made since he had arrived and it encouraged him to continue. He dropped his hand slowly to the hem of the thick sweater she wore, running his fingers under the garment to feel her soft skin beneath. She murmured his name as his skilful fingers traced patterns on her smooth skin. Laura made no complaint as Bill turned her to face him. The tears still evident in her eyes he smiled down at her and brushed his thumbs across the damp skin beneath them.

"I'm sorry," she uttered quietly ready to explain her actions, but Bill simply touched his finger to her lips.

"Ssh, Presidents don't have to explain things remember?" he smiled.

Laura smiled at the quote she said to him so long ago in his quarters. As they looked at one another they both moved at the same time bringing their lips together in a deep lasting kiss, their lips reluctant to let go, clinging together till the last moment as they pulled away to get air.

Laura moved backwards taking him with her as she sat down on the makeshift bed that Bill had been laid on after this morning's incident. Bill got to his knees in front of her, his lips once again seeking and finding hers. Pushing back she laid herself down, he found his place at her side leaning over her to continue his assault on her eager lips. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck, as Bill's hand found its way back to the hem of her sweater, the fingers quick to dart underneath and walk their way up her skin until his thumb grazed with a feather light touch the underside of her breast, instantly causing her flesh to ping alive with goose bumps. She let out a throaty groan as her body surged up to the touch.

Bill felt her groan almost explode in his own mouth as they continued to kiss, making his blood pump even harder through his veins.

Laura's fingers roughly grappled with the hair at the nape of Bill's neck pulling him closer, as their movements became more and more passionate as the world around them dissolved and they became lost in each other and their love until it shattered instantly around them

"Dad?"

Movements froze. Bill's head whipped round to the thankfully closed doorway.

"Dad, are you alright, I called you outside and you didn't seem to hear me I was worried," Lee's voice sounded genuinely concerned from outside.

"Frak," The Admiral hissed angrily.

Laura for her part, although deeply frustrated by the interruption couldn't stop the giggles that instantly hit. Bill looked down at her, his anger seeping away as he watched.

"I'm fine, Lee, hold on a minute will you," he shouted out toward the door, causing Laura to have to place her hand across her mouth to stop crying out loud with laughter.

"Of course," Lee said frowning as he heard the unmistakeable sound of Laura Roslin giggling, he stepped back, as his thoughts went into overdrive, surely not, they won't have been, Frak. "Ah I can come back in a while Dad," he said quickly, "I have a meeting I need to attend…I only wanted to check on you and you seem…better," he hesitated embarrassingly. "I'll come back…bye," he said before practically running off.

Inside the tent, Laura looked up at Bill and smiled; he sighed and rolled away and onto his back next to her. "Frak, frak, frak!" he grumbled.

"It seems not," Laura said light-heartedly, "I'm not sure that is what Jack had in mind as rest anyway!"

"He always was a spoilsport," Bill muttered.

Laura turned her head to look at Bill beside her, she was immediately struck by the angry looking bruising now plainly visible. Damn, what was she thinking, it really wasn't a laughing matter, Bill had been perilously close to death today and they were contemplating, no, ATTEMPTING, the kind of physical exertion that would have Jack raging. She reached out to lightly stroke the livid contusion, "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Bill's head moved to mirror her so they could look into each other's eyes, "A bit," he answered honestly.

Laura swallowed the lump that quickly formed and questioned him seriously, "Are we going to survive this, Bill?"

"If your talking about Earth and the Cylons," he replied, "All I can tell you is that we have made it this far and you could have got very good odds on us not doing that over the years." He smiled and tried to return Laura's smile as he continued, "Now if you are talking about Mum and Dad and coitus interruptus, so to speak," pausing to smile as Laura laughed. "That question is a whole different matter and will we survive? It's debatable, I thought I was way past getting caught by the kids.

Laura moved across a little and rested her head on his chest, smiling at his answer and fiddled with the buttons on his jacket, her fingers slipping in-between to get closer to the heat of his skin, "Perhaps a little nap would be better?" She suggested, and found herself yawning as the suggestion hit her consciousness.

"Frak," Bill continued to mutter quietly.

Laura mumbled sleepily, "You know you really should get Jack to check your hearing, love."

Bill's answer another expletive!


	9. Jealous Gods and drunken leaders

Chapter Nine – Jealous Gods and drunken leaders.

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident thankfully. Laura woke to find that Bill had somehow managed to move her, get up and, retrieve a stack of files and return her back to the same position on his chest without waking her! He was at present holding a file at arms length, trying to read the small font without his glasses. Come to think of it, Laura had no idea where they were, he must have had them on at the time of the attack but since then there had been no sign.

She moved slightly, alerting him to her wakefulness and he smiled down at her sleepy face, "Hello there."

"Hi, she answered stretching slightly and yawning. "What are you looking at?"

"Photographs of some of the damage to the other large cities round the world, these people must have completely imploded to do this to themselves."

"It's shocking isn't it?" She said taking one of the photos. "Do we have any idea when it all happened yet?"

"Not really no, but from the recovery that has already started to happen, it seems to be centuries rather than years."

"But look," he said, handing over a particular picture, "there are areas that are virtually untouched."

"Then why isn't there anyone left alive?"

"Radiation," he stated simply.

"Gods what a horrible way to go," Laura shuddered. "Can we?"

"What?" he said turning to her in question.

"Can we survive?"

"It depends on the soil, if we can get anything to grow, initial signs show it's within limits."

"That's something," she said rather despondently.

"I have some good news though," he said trying to cheer her up.

"Really?"

"Yes, you will be pleased to hear there are warmer spots for us to settle than this."

Laura really did smile at that news, the cutting wind and chill in the air seemed to cut straight into her bones. "Good, cos if it gets much muddier here it will start to resemble New Caprica!"

The cold drizzly weather did nothing for the already disheartened people on the ground. A little sunshine won't do any harm at all.

Laura snuggled up closer to him undoing another one of his uniform jacket buttons and slipping her hand inside to feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath. "Talking of which," she said wriggling around trying to find a more comfortable spot on their makeshift bed, before ending up swinging one of her legs up over his and moving completely onto her side, practically lying on top of him. "I'd forgotten how damn disagreeable living in a tent is!"

"I don't know," Bill's voice rumbled out, in a way that sent a tingling down her spine at the mere sound, "I think your tent on New Caprica had to be the best thing about that miserable planet!"

"Really," she said, moving her head so that he could see her look of amused doubt, "See as I recall you only spent one night there, before running back to Galactica behaving like an embarrassed teenager!"

When his only answer was a frown, she plopped her head back on his chest and stated; "besides you were too drunk at the time to undo your own buttons!"

Bill groaned having heard this before, "had I known I was to be forever reminded of that I would have worn a sweater." She giggled before he continued, "As I recall you were asleep before the shoes came off."

Laura slapped him on the chest, "Bill Adama! You have absolutely no recollection of that night at all do you?"

"I remember you getting me inebriated and intoxicated, were you trying to have your wicked way with a man in uniform?"

She softly head butted his shoulder good naturally and laughed; "NOW he gets it!"

"I remember doing this," he said, catching her unaware as he flipped her gently off his side and turned, bringing his body over hers. He planting his hands either side of Laura's head to keep his weight off her, bent down and caught her lips with his.

Laura couldn't help the moan that escaped at the sensation of his tongue stroking along her lips but as soon as the sound left her throat, he pulled away with a smug look on his face and laid back down by her side. His voice triumphant in its teasing said, "After that of course it's all a bit of a blur as you correctly assumed!"

The President of the Colonies could almost feel the waves of self-satisfaction that rolled off her partner right now; she hadn't suspected him of having this kind of frivolity. Richard had been somewhat of a tease in the bedroom department but Laura was surprised and rather turned on, she had to admit, to find that Bill was more than a match for that. She had to concede she had been a little apprehensive about how their loving friendship would progress to a loving relationship. Privately she worried it may have been a little awkward initially, it was a joy to discover that it was so relaxed and really she hadn't imagined that Bill Adama, Admiral of the Fleet would actually be so much fun in bed! Not that it had quite progressed to the ultimate bit of fun but the tone seemed to be set.

"You don't really think you are going to get away with that, do you?" She smirked.

Bill turned his head to look at her, and smiled, "Not in a million years, my love."

That admission brought forth another burst of laughter. Bill turned on his side, a wonderful toothy grin on his face, "I love to hear you laugh," he said seriously touching her face softly with his knuckles.

Laura smiled and tenderly spoke, "You seem to have managed to get me doing that a lot lately."

"I try my hardest," Bill smiled back.

"You don't need to try, Bill, you have made me very happy."

"I realise that it's going to be hard, Laura, more so for you than any of us, I would have dearly loved to have delivered you to the perfect planet, allow you to rest and recuperate properly and I'm sorry I couldn't do that."

Laura shook her head in denial of his self guilt but he continued on, "I'm sorry about the way I have behaved since we have been here too. I shouldn't have to worry about my behaviour as well as all the other worries."

Laura knew he was talking about his relationship with Saul even though he didn't mention him by name, "I know," she said, it was pointless just saying it was fine because she knew he wouldn't accept it, experience had long shown Laura that If Bill blamed himself about something nothing would dissuade him, better to understand and move on.

"This thing with Saul…I do want to get over it," he sounded puzzled as if he didn't really know how to actually go about it.

She had to enquire, perhaps they could work on an answer together, "What's stopping you?"

He sighed and looked up to the canvas ceiling, seeking the explanation to his feelings, his hands fisted by his side and when he turned back to Laura, his eyes had taken on a glassy sheen, he had to swallow before his voice broke over the confused words, "I don't know."

"It's alright," Laura whispered and grasped hold of the hand that fisted onto the blanket under them so tightly and squeezed.

"No it's not, Laura, if we have even a remote chance of making it on this world, we have to work with them, we have a huge advantage in the fact that those revealed have been loyal to the colonial fleet and I'm letting my emotions get in the way, that's not acceptable."

Laura took a breath before answering, "Everything you say is true, Bill, I can't argue with that, but this isn't just about working with the Cylons. It's about friendship, the last thing you two need is to nod along together emotionless for the sake of this alliance. You are both too important to one another, and that means you have to go through the pain, the betrayal, and the anger. You have to address each and every one of them and once you have done that hopefully you can finally move on."

Bill stared at Laura, taking in all her words before squeezing back with his hand.

"Just remember one thing Bill, Saul is coping with all those thoughts as well, but they are about himself. His burdens are heavy and he sure didn't ask for any of this."

"I know," Bill said softly.

"Right," Laura said, in a lighter tone, "I think you and I have some planning to do before tomorrow's meeting, we need to have some ideas in the bag."

Bill sat up, glad to leave the other issue behind.

"D'Anna worries me, I have to admit, she is a loose canon, and I don't think it's only me in her sights either."

"It rather depends on the other models I think, if they can separate themselves away from her we might have a chance, but they seem to stick pretty closely to their own."

"Not sure the Dorals, Cavils and Simons would agree with that," He smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, "She does seem to have a huge hold over them though." Bill frowned and then spoke again, "I vaguely remember something Saul told me once about a conversation he'd had with Elosha."

"Elosha? My Elosha," she said surprised.

"Yes it was around the time we first found Kobol and you and I were… "

"Looking at each other though metal bars," she smirked.

"Disagreeing," he said firmly.

"Quite!"

He gave her a dark glare, which these days, sadly as far as he was concerned, had little or no affect on the President, and Laura just had a habit of laughing at it!

"Carry on," she said ignoring the Admiralty glare!

"What?"

"Elosha…"

"Yes, as I remember Saul asked her why the humans had left Kobol."

"What did she say," Laura's said in frustration at Bill's eeking out of the tale.

"Something about a war starting between the gods because one jealous god thought them self above the others." *****

Laura stood staring at Bill, the words sinking in,

"You think that's D'Anna?"

"It's just a tale handed down, Laura, but it just seemed similar when I thought about it."

"Gods, we can't let that happen again, Bill, we wouldn't survive another war!"

-

-

**_*The Jealous God_**

**_Elosha states that the exodus from Kobol was precipitated when "one jealous god began to desire that he be elevated above all the other gods and the war on Kobol began."_**

**_Deleted scene from, Kobol's last gleaming part one._**


	10. Digging in

_Apologies for the long wait for an update!_

Chapter Ten – Digging in.

Laura was growing a little less surprised every morning that she now woke alone, it seemed that Bill was an early riser whether duty dictated or not. Every night they would curl up together like an old married couple, bodies fitting together as if they where made for each other. There was never any embarrassment, they may not have made love yet but they had shared just about everything else that didn't include grasping or stroking! Once they started down that road Laura knew for sure there would be no stopping them. She was determined not to get in Jack's bad books just yet and knowing him he would be able to tell exactly what stage their canoodling had got to by the colour of her cheeks or the twinkle in Bill's eye!

Laura would have to admit to a slight pang of worry that hit though on waking alone this morning, just as she had yesterday morning and that hadn't panned out so well! Her mind screamed at her not to be silly, Bill knew his enemy now, so to speak, the same mistake wouldn't happen twice. Nevertheless she wasn't slow in getting dressed and ready for the day ahead.

She was hoping for a productive day, one way or the other, yesterday had been a bit of a wash out. Work wise, she had spent most of it cooped up in this very tent with Bill, which obviously wasn't much of a chore - in fact at times it had almost felt like one of those guilty, lazy mornings, when you didn't get up till noon, and then that was only to get breakfast to take back to bed - but those mornings had long gone up in smoke with Caprica.

If Bill hadn't taken it upon himself to complain so ungraciously about not being able to leave their canvas prison (as he had called it at one stage yesterday) it would have been perfect. Poor Bill though was a man of action and routine, so free time didn't sit all that well on his shoulders. Laura had in the end resorted to threatening him into simply enjoying the time they had, which tended to lead them back to the canoodling again!

As Laura left the tent her eyes anxiously scanned round for the figure of Bill. It didn't take long to find him sitting chatting to his son, Laura smiled at the scene, whatever they were discussing both were smiling, so the little incident yesterday seemed to have had no lasting affect on Lee's psyche. Laura walked over looking round this time for D'Anna but she was nowhere in sight, she didn't know if that worried her more or less? At least in sight they could keep an eye on her.

Bill looked up as she walked into view and smiled broadly as she closed the distance between them, watching as both men automatically stood in her presence, the Adamas where obvious well brought up! She was slightly surprised when Bill quickly snaked an arm round her waist and kissed her on the cheek in front of his son, not that it was the first time they had kissed in front of him but after yesterday…

"Morning!" Bill said cheerfully.

"Madam President!" Lee nodded equally happy.

"Bill, Lee," Laura nodded back slightly warily; they both had a look of mischief in there eyes, unmistakably father and son as they grinned together!

"I was telling Lee, about your suggestion I book in for a hearing test," Bill turned in Lee's direction smiling widely before continuing, "He should probably come along for the same thing after yesterday…" Both men laughed and Laura found her cheeks starting to colour a little, Lee had the decency to look to the ground at least and Bill's laughter reigned itself in after looking at Laura and seeing the joke going a little flat, figuring it was a man type joke rather than a Laura one.

Lee cleared his voice before stating rather quickly, and not waiting for an answer, "I should go get washed up before the meeting anyway, I'll see you both later."

"Having fun?" Laura asked though raised eyebrows.

"Uh, we were…man things…you know?" he said wrinkling his nose and shaking his head in denial of something he hadn't quite been accused of yet.

"Hmn," making Bill Adama squirm was rather enjoyable Laura thought as she watched.

"Breakfast?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Depends, are you going out of camp to hunt something down and club it to death before dragging it back for the little women to cook?"

"Well I was really thinking supplies, but if that will impress you," He said impishly.

"NO!"

Bill looped his arm though hers and started them walking towards the right tent, "Supplies it is then."

"Has anyone told you how irritatingly cheerful you are first thing in the morning?" Laura remarked.

"My ex-wife may have mentioned it."

"I can see her point!"

"Now, now, Laura," he said sending her the full teeth grin, made to make your knees weaken. "Lets not jump the gun and rush things; you need to be my wife before you can become my ex!"

"You should be so lucky."

"Indeed I would," he said pulling her a bit closer to his side, making her smile despite herself.

*******

The meeting had been scheduled to take place after breakfast. That time was now here and those invited stood quietly round the makeshift command centre, which in fact was the rather unsteady (since yesterday) table, that the senior Adama had found himself being hauled over the day before.

The other noticeably precarious thing about this meeting seemed to be the alliance itself, the two sides stood facing each other on opposite sides of 'said' table, in an uncomfortable and uneasy silence. Clearly the lines needed breaching to integrate the two parties but no one was inclined or brave enough to do so.

The Cylons were represented by one of each model with the exception of D'Anna who was clearly not welcome here today; even Tory had found herself a place toward the back of the group, but gave off an air of indifference and disinterest in the gathering.

The humans were mix of military and civilian figures including Lee Adama, Karl Agathon and his wife, plus the Vice President and various members of the Quorum. The figure sticking to the back of this group was Gaius Baltar, who had, frankly, been surprised to be asked. However he wasn't going to miss being part of the bigger picture again, and accepted the invitation, even if he was acutely aware that half the people here probably believed he would be better situated on the other side of the table!

The last key figures to arrive, whether by accident or design were the President and the Admiral themselves. As if planned like a military manoeuvre or a political play the two took up either end of the table, incorporating the two groups and removing the obvious segregation.

The political leader, inconspicuously, scanned the assembly taking mental note of those present, while the military leader scrutinised the camp looking for any sign of danger. After all, this meeting was likely to be provocative to one figure at least, it had been partly designed to show D'Anna she wasn't running the show, but Bill didn't want any surprises and he was pleased to note the security he had put in place was alert, unobtrusive and, to the untrained eye, invisible!

Laura broke the uneasy silence, "Thank you all for attending, I think we need to pull things together a bit, see where we stand as regards this planet."

Caprica Six pulled away from Tigh's side to take a step forward, looking back briefly at the other Cylons as if seeking support.

Her voice, when it came however, was decisive, and she politely spoke to the assembled group. "Before we go onto the matter at hand, we would like to apologise for the incident yesterday," she turned and nodded briefly in Adama's direction, before turning back to speak to the President. " In no way were we in accord with D'Anna's actions yesterday."

Laura looked across the table briefly at Bill, before turning back to the Cylons with a hardened expression. "Let me make it clear now, we will not work with her, in any shape or form! If D'Anna continues to be the one whom speaks for you… We will have a problem."


	11. Strong

Part eleven – Strong.

_Laura looked across the table briefly at Bill, before turning back to the Cylons with a hardened expression. "Let me make it clear now, we will not work with her, in any shape or form! If D'Anna continues to be the one whom speaks for you… We will have a problem."_

There was an audible shuffle of feet and a pull of deep breaths at her words on the Fleet's side of the table, they watched with startled eyes as their leader boldly dictated her terms to the Cylons. Never before had Laura Roslin looked or sounded more Presidential to them. Eyes flitted watching for the Cylon's reaction and being drawn back to their leader, who stood in tall and complete control.

There are moments in time, big events, tragic disasters, great achievements, that simply stole the breath from your body and those standing round that flimsy table, at that instant, could feel the winds of change snapping at their heels, as mettle met metal in a battle of wills.

The Cylon response highlighted the differences between the newly uncovered variety and the established models. Tigh, Anders, and Tyrol, looked distinctly uncomfortable much like those on the other side of the table. Tory, however, fitted perfectly with the older versions, emotionless in the face of Laura's speech.

As the silence grew deeper, Saul stepped forward awkwardly, looking around nervously, maybe in the hope that someone would stop him.

He cleared his throat and said, "We understand."

He missed the flinch that the word 'we' brought to Bill's face or the slight turn of his head away from his long time friend.

It wasn't enough though. Laura knew it, Bill knew it, and Saul knew it, even as the words left his mouth. It was true that Tigh seemed to have carved himself a position within the ranks of rebel Cylons but at the end of the day he was still an outsider. Until Leoban or Caprica stepped forward nothing was settled, so the tense waiting continued. Silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity as everyone stared intently at the inhibited reticent models. Eventually the two main figures made eye contact and seemingly a decision was made as Leoban stepped forward and simply said, "Agreed."

It was a straightforward word but its meaning left Laura drawing a deep breath and grasping the table in front of her, to hide the wobble of relief in her legs.

Bill scrutinised Laura from across the table and as her gaze drifted up to find some safety in his, he inclined his head a fraction, sending her the reassurance she needed in that moment. She held his eyes as they shone with pride at her victory.

Laura herself didn't see it as a victory merely a step forward or a grounding in this fragile alliance. She had not relented and her boldness had succeeded, it was nothing more than an argument won, soon to be forgotten, there would be plenty more won and lost.

"Let's move on, shall we?" The Admiral said drawing attention away from Laura whose hands still gripped the edge of the table. He could sense her need for a few minutes respite to regain her composure.

"As you can see from these maps," he said pointing out the documents spread across the table and pulling everyone's eyes downward to them. "The combined Fleets have made an excellent job of doing a basic survey of most of the planet. It is only basic so obviously more needs to be done to find out the full state of the planet." He spoke with the authority of years of leadership, drawing in his audience and working as the perfect decoy for Laura to draw in some nice, deep, calming breaths.

As Bill continued, Laura felt herself starting to relax as his voice washed over her, they had crossed from the joys that friendship brought, to the true meaning of partnership; he had known exactly what she needed without a look or words. As she looked down at him, hands flat against the tabletop she imagined him sending her his energy though the table itself flowing from his fingertips towards her own. Looking down she half expected hers to be glowing as his force heated her, lifting and revitalising her soul.

She continued to watch without truly listening, she watched those familiar with his command and those from the Quorum that who maybe not be, but they all stood in awe and respect as he directed the situation. Laura knew why, they felt safe in his presence. It was odd, even when there their relationship had been at it most strained through the years, she still felt protected. She turned her attention towards the other side of the table with trepidation, but as her eyes looked across the beginnings of hope sparked in her heart, she saw them listening with equal interest and deference.

The President forced herself to refocus, if she continued with this day dreaming of how wonderful Bill Adama was, the next step would have her watching his lips and imagining her fingers running down his jaw! She bit her lip and looked down at the ground with amusement at her thoughts. Concentrate Laura, concentrate.

As the Admiral's words began to penetrate her brain once again, she soon caught up with the conversation, which had moved on to some of the built up areas that had been discovered in the survey.

Laura rejoined the discussion, jumping in with, "I want as many groups out searching as possible."

Eyes centred back on her and Bill smiled slightly to see her back in the game.

"What do you expect them to find?" Baltar piped up from the back self consciously.

"Resources, I realise there is tons and tons of rumble and unusable junk because of radiation but as the Admiral has been telling you already, we have found small pockets of land mass less damaged and effected. We need to target these areas and find building materials and useful tools."

Baltar's insecurity seemed short lived as he blustered, "That's ridiculous, it would take huge efforts to, just, physically get those resources to the settlement sites."

"Worried you might have to get your hands dirty?" Saul sneered across the table.

Laura took off her glasses and directed her stare at the often controversial, sometimes hated, but never-the-less a survivor of many a scandal.

"Yes it will, but if the fleet can manage on New Caprica," making Baltar swallow and look nervous, as those around the table all focused on him, "imagine what we can achieve with the combined force we have now," she turned away to send a brief smile toward the Cylons.

She was pleased to note the incline in Caprica's head in agreement at her words.

"We can do this," Laura spoke with determination, turning her head and engaging eye contact with everyone round the table, "we are going to have to start again, but we can do this and make it the world we dreamed of while we have been travelling!" She smiled to soften the next words, "After all we have survived years floating round in tin cans," she couldn't help the small smile gracing her lips as she noticed Bill frown at the idea of Galactica being described as a tin can, and the giggle that erupted as she noticed the same consternation on the Caprica, and Leoban's face.

Laura's smile faltered slightly as Leoban stepped forward, worried that she had offended him with her silly joke.

She was relieved when he said, "We can assist with this." The Cylon turned to his companions and focussed lastly on Tigh with a nod, "the Centurions could move vast quantities of rubble in half the time."

Saul nodded in agreement, "Yes," and turned to the Admiral, "If you would allow a contingent of Centurions with each party, one of us could accompany them. It would speed up the process enormously."

Laura feeling rather anxious about the idea but seeing the sense in it asked, "Would they be willing to do that?"

"They will do as they are ordered!" The eight model that had attended the meeting said rather belligerently.

Saul sent the woman a dirty look and Caprica turned and angrily said, "Have you learned nothing? The Centurions are not are our slaves."

Tigh turned back to the table, and simply said, "I will ask them."

Laura nodded and looked across the table pleased to see Bill nod back in agreement.

"Well," The president smiled, "I think we have made an excellent start."

"I suggest we reconvene later, give us a chance to find the answers to any outstanding questions," Bill said watching as everyone nodded.

"Thank you everyone!" Laura finished, working as a cue for everyone to start moving off. Bill began to collect together all the maps and paperwork on the table. He looked up, in thought, and turned to the retreating Cylons, calling out, "Galen."

Tyrol turned at his name, and walked back to the table.

"Galen, do we still possess the lists that were drawn up at the beginning of New Caprica?"

Tyrol obviously knew what the Admiral was talking about as he answered, "The skills list?" Adama nodded. "Yes Sir, as far as I'm aware the list is still on Galactica."

"Good that will save us some time; can you arrange to pick them up?"

"Um, I… I don't have clearance to do that anymore," Tyrol looked uncomfortable.

Adama looked straight at him and said, "You do if I say so!" The Admiral looked away dismissing the man without thought, "Thank you, Chief."

"Yes Sir," Tyrol stood tall before turning and walking away.

"Skill list?" Laura asked, as former Galactica Chief walked away.

"Yes," Bill said concentrating on the table contents again. "You remember, we started a fleet wide list of people who have skills that would help with construction etc."

"Well," Laura said a little sharply, "If you remember, I didn't have much to do with things on New Caprica!"

Bill looked up guiltily, "No, of course, sorry." He said moving round the table to stand next to her. He smiled and said, "You were on the list though!"

"I was? What for my ability to change a light bulb and sign a policy at the same time?" she laughed.

"No," he said, looping his hand round her waist. "Setting up and running a whole school pretty much single handed, you are an amazing woman you know?" He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

When she didn't say anything he asked in concern, "Laura?" but she continued to just stare at his face, so he asked, "What are you looking at?"

She briefly looked up into his eyes before her gaze dropped again and she smiled, "Your lips."

"Why?"

Laura lifted her hand and ran her fingers down his jaw, "Because it seems that I'm rather smitten with you."

Bill smiled, "oh, that's good."

_Let me know if you are still enjoying this!_


	12. A beginning and a End

_I have decided to finish the story off here, because of the new episodes coming up, thought it might get messy! Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!_

_.  
_

Part Twelve – An End or a Beginning?

.

"Tory?"

"What?" She asked, not slowing down and heading away from the cylon group who were leaving the table.

Saul caught up with the striding woman and deliberately whipped round in front of her, to stop her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Tory's eyes narrowed and she said impatiently, "None of your frakking business."

"Is that so?"

"You have no hold over me anymore. I don't have to bow down to you or any of them," she generally waved back towards the way she had come.

"I'm trying to save you from making a big mistake, that's all."

"And what mistake would that be?" She sneered.

Saul's face screwed up as his temper began to flare, "You're backing the wrong horse, and I'm just giving you a little warning."

Tory stepped back a small step at the words but quickly regained her arrogant stance. "Who do you think you are? Nothing, you are a nothing. Do you think anyone is interested in what you have to say? Adama doesn't want anything to do with you anymore and you can't really think that the Cylons are interested in anything you have to say any more?"

"So running off to report back to D'Anna like some puppet is your answer is it? Not even the other Cylons want anything to do with her!" Saul raged, as quietly as possible, so as not to draw attention to them. "You should remember you don't have the best track record on deciding who to follow, remember Baltar? How much does he want to do with you now?"

She surged forward past the former Colonel turning, at the last minute, to snap back, "I don't see your friends rallying round either," She shouted.

Saul stepped forward again and came to a stop at her side, taking hold of her arm gently, only for her to shrug of the hand angrily. "No, which is why we should stick together, not go running off to some fanatical mad woman. Now is the time to choose your side, and D'Anna isn't it. Come on Tory, you have nothing to gain from this."

Bill and Laura stepped away from the table with giggly excitement, the meeting had gone as well as they could have imagined.

Bill smiled as Laura took a few steps backwards while facing him, sending her most provocative smile, he was delighted to see she was in one of her wonderfully flirty moods, he had long enjoyed them! From the wicked laughter shared in an empty room, to the teasing look she sent him over a dining table, not to mention her habit of adjusting her upper clothing when he was near.

He was deeply disappointed to catch movement out of the corner of his eye and making the mistake of following it with his head. As he did that Laura watched the turn and her head followed his gaze seconds later. The smile dropped away and she stepped forward again to stand next to Bill, watching the scene now playing out across the compound.

Bill frowned and sighed at his loss of fun, watching as his former XO and Laura's former PA argued intensely, about 50 metres away.

"Damn!"

Bill glanced at her, "I suppose we better…" he said reluctantly gesturing toward the disputing pair.

"Yes," she sighed looping her hand round his arm and moving them off in that direction.

…………….

"Saul?"

The heavily coated man swung round in surprise at hearing his name. The pair had been too occupied with locking horns to notice the President and Admiral approaching. He winced, having hoped to keep this to themselves.

There was no chance now though, as Saul noticed the other Cylons watching before moving towards the group now assembled, the familiar hiss and whine of the metal Centurion following.

"It's alright," Saul tried to reassure everyone.

"Tory?" Laura asked concerned.

Tory blatantly ignored her former boss and jeered at Saul, "You see how much they trust you? They all run over to make sure you're not plotting against them! Look at him," Tory pointed to Adama, "you have spent your life taking orders from him, jump, how high - "Jump! How High?" - you have lost your ability to think for yourself."

"Saul?" Caprica spoke softly coming to stand next the Admiral and President.

"See," the increasingly crazied woman waved her hands venomously. "They don't trust you either; you think you are anything more than a serum donor to them."

Caprica stepped forward and raised her hand, slapping the woman firmly round the face. The dark headed woman spun round with the force, a trickle of blood instantly appearing on her lips. Eyes blazing, Tory straightened and was only prevented from responding by Adama as he stepped forward and pushed the pregnant woman behind him. Laura stepped away from the quartet to take her arm and lead her away from the fuming woman.

"Miss Foster," the Admiral said coldly, "I suggest you move along before I'm forced to take action."

The sound of applause could be heard, drawing the attention of those present. From behind a tent ahead of the group, came the figure of D'Anna Biers. As she stepped within sight, she drew a gun from her pocket pointing in the general direction of Tigh and Adama.

Bill watched wearily, thankful for the moment that at least that Laura had withdrawn with Caprica and were now standing away to the side. Saul's thoughts must have gone along the same lines, as he turned his head slightly searching out the mother of his child.

The tall blonde stood casually about ten metres away, from the two isolated men and Tory, a broad smile on her face.

"Such threats Admiral, best do as he says Tory," D'Anna laughed. "What do you think? Are you scared?" Caprica stepped forward and raised her hand, slapping the woman firmly round the face. The dark headed woman spun round with the force, a trickle of blood instantly appearing on her lips. Eyes blazing, Tory straightened and was only prevented from responding by Adama as he stepped forward and pushed the pregnant woman behind him. Laura stepped away from the quartet to take her arm and lead her away from the fuming woman.

"Miss Foster," the Admiral said coldly, "I suggest you move along before I'm forced to take action."

The sound of applause could be heard, drawing the attention of those present. From behind a tent ahead of the group, came the figure of D'Anna Biers. As she stepped within sight, she drew a gun from her pocket pointing in the general direction of Tigh and Adama.

Bill watched wearily, thankful for the moment that at least that Laura had withdrawn with Caprica and were now standing away to the side. Saul's thoughts must have gone along the same lines, as he turned his head slightly searching out the mother of his child.

The tall blonde stood casually about ten metres away, from the two isolated men and Tory, a broad smile on her face.

"Such threats Admiral, best do as he says Tory," D'Anna laughed. "What do you think? Are you scared?"

Tory huffed out a slight laugh and turned away from Adama, coming to a halt by D'Anna's side wearing a similar superior smirk. "No, I'm not!"

"What the hell do you think you can achieve here?" Saul growled out but stayed rigidly still by Adama.

"You know what?" the Cylon woman sneered without waiting for the answer. "You are such a disappointment to me."

D'Anna turned slightly towards Laura and Caprica to address them, waving the gun in their direction, making Bill twitch as if to go forward, causing the gun to swing round quickly in his direction.

"Ah, ah," the armed woman tutted, "I wouldn't advise it Admiral, you're not as young as you used to be!"

She switched her eyes back to the President but kept the gun trained on the men. "Madam President," she smiled scornfully, "I'm sure you understand my despondency at the so called Final Five, you've had your own problems with prophecies."

She deliberately turned her eyes briefly back to Adama, before zoning in on Laura, laughing and saying cruelly, "This being Earth and you not being DEAD… yet."

"You frakking…" The Admiral stepped forward in anger without thinking. The sound of D'Anna's gun going off made Laura and Caprica jump and draw in a breath of fright.

Bill stopped dead as the dust blew up round the bullet, as it hit the ground in front of him. The sound of the gun going off improved the Colonials chances as several military men came running to the vicinity drawing their guns, all primed on the rebel woman. Adama signalled with his hand to hold off but they had a greater fire power than her now and that was something.

Appearing not to care about whether the odds had changed she taunted, "Oh I missed, what a shame, shall I try again?"

"D'Anna, why are you doing this? This isn't what we agreed upon," Caprica implored.

"You're a fool, if you think this will work. The humans will never truly except the Cylons as true allies, there is too much history between us."

"Please," Caprica stepped forward but D'Anna swung round looking as if she was about to fire straight at the other Cylon woman.

Saul rushed forward shouting, "No," as he moved. The next few seconds slowed as D'Anna whipped the gun round and fired at the grey haired man, as he made his way towards her. The bullet flew through the air on a collision course with one of the Final Five. Just as the projectile was about to hit smack centre, Saul was bodily pushed to the side out of the range of the shot. He heard a grunt as he hit the floor hard and another weight descended on him heavily knocking the breath from his body. Gunfire rang out and Saul noticed the armed woman drop like a stone to the ground. He watched as the blood started to ooze from the many bullet holes that pierced her body and the gun slipped harmlessly through her dead fingers.

Collective cries, from Laura and Caprica, could be heard over the din of noise, as soldiers raced to the sound of gunfire and chaos.

Saul pushed up from the ground, still unsure if he had actually been hit or not. It was then that he noticed the reason he was on the ground and seemingly intact.

The two, personally involved women watched in horror as the gun was fired in the direction of their men. Saul had a head start as he darted forward. As the shot was fired Bill pushed off not in the direction of the Cylon assassin but toward his old friend. Saul didn't stand a chance of reaching the woman and much as the reverse had been true all those years ago, when Saul had rescued Bill, pushing him out of the way of the Cylon Doral as he detonated a suicide bomb in the corridors of Galactica. Bill now did the same and reached Saul in the nick of time, knocking him off his feet and to the side. Adama felt a sting of fire in his arm and grunted as his force couldn't be stopped and he barrelled down on top of the already prone figure.

"Bill?" Saul scrambled to his knees to check on his friend as he noticed blood starting to seep through his uniform.

"I'm alright, it's only a scratch," Adama rumbled. Laura and Caprica reached their side at the same moment.

"Bill's been shot, he needs a doctor," Tigh worriedly told Laura.

"It's fine really," Bill replied starting to lift himself up.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" Caprica asked the Admiral worriedly in the background, putting her hand on Saul's arm.

"Yes." Adama got to his feet with a little help from his friends. Brushed the dust from his knees with his mobile hand, the other one held against his body.

"Thank you," Caprica said to the injured man.

Adama looked quizzically over at her, "What for?"

Caprica put both arms round Saul's arm and smiled up at him, "You saved his life."

Bill grunted, and looked over at his long time friend, "Wasn't going to let the son of a bitch die with bad words between us," he smiled at Laura as he continued, "I'd never hear the end of it."

Saul laughed and patted Caprica's hand, "I know what you mean."

It was at that moment that the Centurion suddenly moved and everyone twisted in consternation as the metal machine, without warning unfurled its weapons pointing in their direction.

Laura gasped, as she was the first to see the action and grabbed hold of Bill's arm convinced they were all about to die.

The rip of bullets that flashed out from the Centurion gave those present no time to do more than start to duck. They straightened quickly though, as the ammunition roared past them. They turned as one, following the trajectory of the shots to see a surprised Tory now standing with D'Anna's gun in hand obviously intent on using it, as she gripped it with two hands. A surprised look followed by a sneer on her face as she looked down to see bullets riddle her body and the gun fell followed by her as she tumbled to her knees.

The Centurion robotically enfolded its weapon safely away and straightened its stance.

The four that had been saved turned to one another still amazed at what had just happened.

Laura laughed nervously, "I think we just made a break through, in the alliance!"

*****************

Out in the far reached of the solar system several flashes of light lit up space followed by a fleet of ships!

The End.


End file.
